Hush little baby
by Blitzcreed
Summary: After '07 movie Bumblebee discover's a secret; Wheeljack's project goes boom; Prime losses someone while Ironhide gains a following


megatrondeceased

bonecrusherdeceased

starscreamunknown

blackoutdeceased

scorpinoxunknown

barricaadeunknown

frenzydeceased

optimus prime

jazzdeceased

ironhide

rachett

bumblebee

sam witwicky

mikaela barnes

capt will lennox

sarah lennox

annabelle lennox

Bee walked into the halls of the autobots new base, he was currently looking for Optimus; in order to report the three new bot signals that where heading toward earth.

"Optimus!" Elita yelled. "We have to tell him!"

"Will he understand?" Prime countered his spark mate. "As far as Bumblebee knows he is an orphan-nothing more."

"Optimus with Phyco on earth, he'll find out-the only thing we have to figure out is weather he'll learn from us or from the con's," Elita said quietly.

"True, but Ironhide will also need to be told," Prime sighed.

"Why didn't you ever tell him? I never undertood why you never did," she frowned.

"When I made him Bee's guardian; his only concern was the sparkling," Prime smiled. "From the minute I handed him our sparkling; Ironhide's loyalty has only ever been to Bumblebee's wellfare."

Crash.

"What was that?"

Bee speed along the highway, he didn't head for Sam's; he wanted to go to the one who had always managed to banish his fears.

"Oh no," Elita whispered as they watched the minature spy speed away on the monitors.

Will was solo parenting for the weekend; Sarah had gone to her sister's for a few days in order to help her with her with her newborn. So it was just him, Anna, and Ironhide.

"Ironhide," Will called as he gestured toward the approaching yellow camero.

"Bumblebee," Hide called as he walked over to the minature bot, "What's going on?" he questioned with a frown.

"Optimus, Elita," Bee gasped as he collasped on the ground. "Creators."

Hide's optics widen as he realized what Bee was saying. He knelt down next to him, and gathered him into his arms. "Where did you hear that?"

"Overheard," the spy replied as he looked over at the two humans across from him.

Hide shock his head, "I don't believe it; why wouldn't Prime have told you? Or me?"

"Cause he knew that you would've told me if I had asked you," Bee muttered as he crueled into his guardians arms, allowing his optics to go offline.

"Hm," Hide allowed Bee to go into recharge in his arms; just like when he was younger.

"Hide?" questioned Will as set Anna on the ground.

"I was told that Bee was an orphan, apparently that isn't the truth," the weapons specialist stated voice harden. "He overheard Prime and Elita; he isn't an orphan-he's their sparkling," at Will's blank look, he stated, "he's their child."

"Damn," Will whispered as he glanced at Anna; he couldn't imagined giving her to anyone else to raise while there was still an once of breathe in his lungs. "How could they have done that?"

"I don't know," Hide replied as he gathered Bee in his arms and carried him toward the barn.

"Ironhide this is Optimus have you seen Bumblebee?" the autobot leader questioned over the commlink.

"He's here Prime," Hide replied as he glanced over at the now awoke mech. "He's going to stay here for awhile, could you inform Sam?"

"Of course," Prime replied. "Did he tell you?"

"Yes," his response was clipped-he was not happy with his leader. "He would prefer it if he could have some time alone," Bee smiled in thanks-he was not in the mood to speak with the autobot leader right know.

"Understood," Prime sighed.

"Goodbye sir."

"Thanks 'hide," Bee whispered as he stood up and moved toward the barn door.

"How you doing?"

"I don't know, I always wondered who my creators where-I'm not sure about the answers I got," he replied with a shrug.

Anna crawled into the barn, "Huh?" Bee looked down at the young human who was completely at ease with the two large bots in the barn.

Ironhide reached down and picked up the youngling, "Bumblebee meet Annabelle Lenox," he brought the child to Bee's face.

Anna giggled and reached out to pat Bee's face plates, "Hi hi," she said.

"Hello," Bee studied the small human in interest.

"Anna?" called Will as he entered the barn. "Ironhide did Anna..." his voice trailed off as Hide brought his hand down. "There you are," Will stated as he picked up his daughter. "Hello," he said to Bee as he tickled Anna-causing her to giggle.

"Hello," the spy suddenly looked sheepish. "Sorry for coming here..."  
"It's ok," Lennox shrugged. "I understand how you feel."

"You do?" he bent his head. "How?"

"I was adopted to," Lennox shrugged.

"Adopted?"

"My parents died, when I was five I was adopted by my dad's best friend," Lennox explained.

"You mean that he became your guardian?"

"No he became my family," Will explain. "Adoption is a process where someone who doesn't have a family, is given the opportunity to become a member of someone's else's," he stated. "You have to go to court and signed alot of paperwork in order to make it happen."

"So you can exchange your families?"

"No, If your parents die; then you could be adopted, another method is if you where abandoned-meaning that even though your parents are still alive but they choose to not raise you, but in those cases the parents have to sign away their rights to the child."

"Hm," Bee grew silent as he searched the net for everything concerning 'adoption.'

Bee and Hide drove onto the base a week later. "Ironhide, Bumblebee," Prowl called out as the pair transformed. "Your just in time, the new arrivals just got here last night."

"Thanks," Hide stated as the trio entered the building.

"Who made it?" Bee asked.

"Wheeljack, Bluestreak, Mirage, and Strike," Prowl stated as he lead them to the rec area.

"No twins?"

"Not yet," Rachet said relived as came around the corner. "I'm still setting up the medbay."

"Hm," Bee grinned as they entered the rec area.

"Ironhide, Bee!" Blue called out as he jumped up and approached the duo. "It's been awhile," he said as clasped hands with both of them.

"Where's Jack?"

"Lab," Strike replied as nodded in welcome.

"Already?" Prowl growled.

"Couldn't stop him," Blue stated. "He took the shard form Rachet as soon as we got here, and was locked inside the lab ever since."

"I'll show you to the lab," Strike said as he and Bee lead the way.

When they opened the door to the lab the two mechs where blinded by a bright light that engolfed the pair.

"What the?" Hide growled as soon as the flash ended. "Wheeljack!"

"Oh dear," Jack stated as he stared at the ground.

"What did you do now?" demanded Prowl as he stormed over to the mech.

Wheeljack pointed to the ground, Prowl swung around and was greated by a sight he was certain he would never see again, two sparklings. One was a midnight blue, and the other was a familiar yellow black mech. "Bee?"

The sparkling's response was to start crying which set off the other. "Hide!"

"What the?" Ironhide stared at the familiar image of his charge in his sparkling form. "Easy," he said as he picked up the minature yellow sparkling and cradled him in his arms.

Strike meanwhile decided that he wanted to be picked up as well, and crawled over to Prowl and gestured to be picked up.

"Wheeljack how did this happen?" Prowl asked as picked up the mech by his scruff bar.

"The shard must have interfered with their CPU's, and turned them back into sparklings," the scienist said he moved closer to the sparkling Strike-he remembered that Hide was worse the a femme when it came to Bee's well being. "Fasenating," he said as he poked at the blue sparkling.

"Hm," Hide leaned over and removed the second sparkling from Prowl's care, and placed him in his right arm with Bee-the two where staring at the other to mechs; clicking softly to each other. Strike cringed as large white mech approached him again.

Hide noticed the sparklings behavior an powered up his cannons and pointed them at the scientist's face. "Don't even think about it 'jack," Hide said as he moved his body in order to shield the two.

"Ok," Jack raised his hands in defeat.

"Can it be reversed?" questioned Prowl as he studied the sparklings in Ironhide's arms.

"No," jack sighed. "The shard doesn't have any energy left; I was trying to..." his voice trailed off as he spun around and raced to the other side of the lab.

"So there's two..."

"Three," Jack reported as he carried over a silver sparkling.

"Another?"

"Isn't that..."

"Jazz," Wheeljack stated as he handed over the sparkling to the weapon's specialist without being asked to.

"Did it work?" questioned Prime as Wheeljack entered his office.

"Yes...but..."

"But what?"

"Follow me," the mech gestured for Prime and Elita to follow him to the rec room.

Crash

"What was that?" questioned Prime as he saw a flash of silver and blue.

"What?" Elita questioned as she took in the damage that was down to the rec room. "What happened here?"

"Ironhide?" Jack questioned.

"Jazz, Strike, Bee," he called out.

"What?" Prime glanced at the weapon's specialist.

Hide bent down and gathered the trio into his arms. "Sir, meet Jazz, Strike, and Bumblebee."

"How did this happened?" demanded Prime as his mate reached over to pick up Bee.

"No!" screamed Bee as he dodged her hand and powered up his cannons and fired directly at her face.

"What the!" Prime shouted as he summoned Rachet. "Why did Bumblebee shoot Elita? And how come his weapons are online?"

"All three sparkling's have their weapons," Wheeljack stated-unaware of the bombshell he had just dropped on the two mates. "Bee for some reason has also retained most of his memories, while Strike and Jazz didn't."

"Hide family," Bee was repeating as he hugged his guardian's cannon. "Hide's Bee's family. Stay with Hide."

"Of course you are," Jack frowned. "He's your guardian."

"Yeah kid," Prowl stated confused. "Ironhide's your family."

"What's going on here?" Rachet questioned as he entered the Rec room with Mirage following close behide. "What happened to Elita?" he demanded as he took in the damage that had been done to her face plates; nothing serious but it left a serious dent.

"Bee shot her," Prowl said quietly.

"What?" Rachet frowed. "He found out?" he questioned Prime.

"Yes," Ironhide stated as he gestured toward the three sparklings in his arms. "Rach meet Strike, Jazz and Bumblee."

"Wheeljack!" the medic threw a wretch at the runnning mech.

"So?"

"All three sparklings are in good health," Rachet stated as he finished his scans on Jazz. Bee and Strike were recharging in Ironhide's arms; the sparklings had refused to be seperate from the weapon's specialist or from each other.

"Good," Hide said as he stood up and picked up the silver sparkling. "Their good to go?"

"Yes," the medic paused. "Hide, how did Bee find out?"

"He overheard Prime and Elita talking," the mech studied the yellow sparkling. "When he showed up at the Lennox's he was pretty upset, and then Will started talking about how he was adopted, which caused Bee to go off."

"Adoption?" Rachet scanned the net for the definition. "Why was he interested in that?"

"I don't know," Hide frowned as he recalled the datapad that Bee had yesterday-what was it?

Hide placed the trio on his recharge bed, and was stetching out in order to join them when his door chimed. He glanced over his shoulder at his young charges before he opened the door.

"Prime," he said unsurprised that the autobot leader was at his door.

"Ironhide, how are the sparklings?" he questioned.

"Good, their recharging," he stated as he stepped out of the room. "Is there something that you need sir?"

"Did Bumblee tell you?"

"Yes," Hide frowned. "He was upset, it took forever to calm him down."

Prime sighed, as he handed over a datapad.

"What is this?" questioned Hide as he scanned the form.

"Bumblebee, asked the SECDEF for his help in order to put in the paperwork," Prime sighed allowed. "Elita agrees that we need to agree with Bumblebee's wishes..."

Ironhide was trying to process the information on the datapad-Bee was no longer Prime's and Elita's child--according to the information-he belonged to Ironhide! "Are you sure?" Hide stared at the door; Bee was always his family; but according to the pad no one could take him away from him-not even Prime and Elita his creators!

"Yes," Prime sighed. "We gave up any rights to him when we handed him over to you to raise."

"Hide-hide?" questioned Bee as he chirped at the large mech; Jazz and Strike where awake as well as they stared at the large mech.

"Nothing's wrong Bee," Hide responded as he stretched out on the bed, the three sparklings climbing ontop of him in order get comfortable.

"Hide-hide family?" questioned the yellow bot.

"Hidey?" Strike parroted as he shoved Jazz out of his way.

"Easy," Hide moved his hand in order to prevent Jazz from falling off the bed. "Be nice," he warned as he offlined his optics. "Bed."

"Hide?"

"We're family Bee," at his words the three sparklings claimed down and went into recharge.

Will watched as the familiar topkick stopped in front of the house. "Welcome back Ironhide," he stated as he waved at the bot.

"Captain," Hide replied as he opened his door and allowed the three sparklings to pile out, then he transformed. "Capt, meet Strike, Jazz and...Bumblebee."

"What the..." Will stared at the three minature bots that where standing in front of him. One with the familiar markings of the mech Bumblebee, one of the minature of the deceased Jazz, and a third a blueish color that he was unfamiliar with. "How?"

"Wheeljack turned them back into sparklings," Hide frowned as reached down to grab Strike by his scruff bar. "Don't pick on Jazz," he ordered as he set him back on the ground with the others. "So now we have three sparklings running around base."

Click, click.

"Relax Bee," Hide said as he picked up the yellow mech and allowed him to sit on his shoulder. "The three want to stay with me," he said as he glanced down at the human.

"Oh," Will stated as he watched Sarah and Anna come around the house.

"Hyde!" Anna called as she crawled over to the mech only to be intercepted by Jazz and Strike.

"Hi," Strike said as he studied the minature human.

"Hi, hi," Anna replied as poked at the blue bot.

"Anna," Sarah warned as she glanced uncertainity at her husband.

Anna giggled as Jazz joined them on the ground-Bee following suit a few minutes later. Pretty soon the four were playing as if they had always been together.

"Easy," Hide warned while he turned his attention to the Lennox's.

"Well?" Will asked his wife.

"Bee! Srike, Cazz!" Anna called out.

At her words Sarah looked at the four playmates and sighed-Anna was having more fun with the bots then she did when she was at the park with other humans. "They can stay."

"Really?" Hide and Will said as one; both looking surprised at her easy aseptence of the sparklings.

"Yes," She said as she headed back to the house.


End file.
